Complications
by RingwraithYJLOVER
Summary: Young Justice is on a mission, but it goes horribly wrong. Young Justice meet Young Justice! Read as they learn this strange new world. Includes characters from season 2. Better than the summary, sorry I stink at summary. Rated T for curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I haven't got any story's up and since this will be my first one can you please try to give constructive criticism. Some pre-story explaining for this may be needed so I'm having a prologue...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did I** would** smack some se****nse into the person who choose to cancel Young Justice.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

"LOOK OUT!" , Artemis screamed.

Robin, who had been fighting Bialyan soldiers dodged to the side and just missed the javelin thrown at him by Sportsmaster. _Thanks, _he said to her through the mind link Miss Martian had set up. The Team had been sent on a covert mission in Bialya. There were rumors that Queen Bee was building a weapon and Young Justice had been sent to investigate. Of course, their definition of 'covert' was _slightly_ different then the one in the dictionary. Naturally, they were discovered, buildings blew up, Superboy was screaming about how he hates monkeys, and Robin had started to cackle and throw discs.

_ No problem, _Artemis said back to him.

_ We have to stop that machine!, _Red Arrow said through the link. Oh right, he was here. Robin and Kid Flash had managed to convince Red Arrow to come, claiming he didn't spend enough time with them.

_Uh, little busy here,_ Kid Flash said, while dodging a punch from Tommy Terror.

_We still have to try, _Aqualad responded, _Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and I will distract Queen Bee, Sportsmaster, and the Terror twins. _

_On it Aqualad, _Miss Martian said, engaging Queen Bee in combat.

_Consider it done,_ Artemis replied renewing her assault on Sportsmaster. A grunt was all he got from Superboy. Superboy then punched Tuppence Terrors' lights out, before launching himself at Tommy Terror with a roar.

_ What will me, KF, and Red do?, _Robin asked Aqualad.

_ You three will try to disable the machine, understand?, _Aqualad responded.

_On it fearless leader, _Kid Flash said.

_Got it Kaldur. Don't worry we'll take care of it, _Robin attempted to reassure their nervous leader.

_ Robin's right. Now, c'mon let's go blow something up, _Roy added his two cents in and with that he started toward the machine.

The building they were in was a secluded warehouse. It was nestled in between two mountains and well hidden. There were rafters that offered the perfect spot for Red Arrow to shoot and it was from one of these that the archer moved toward the machine in the center of the room. The machine itself was tall, wider at the bottom then the top. At the top, there was two interlocking rings. The inner ring was picking up speed and as it did, the outer ring was slowly growing a brighter green.

Kid Flash whose fight with Tommy Terror had been taken off his hands by Superboy, helped Robin tie up the soldiers the bird had beaten. There was only about twelve soldiers, so the duo was pretty fast. Kid Flash grabbed Robin and super speeded over to Red Arrow and the machine. They began working on the machine rapidly conversing in low voices out loud so as not to distract the others fighting. Red Arrow stood guard. Suddenly, both their eyes widened as the machine sped up and released a shockwave that caused heroes and villains alike to be knocked backwards. The villains and tied up soldiers were knocked out the warehouse door. Kid Flash began explaining through the mind link,

_The device is more complex than we anticipated, and it's not finished. When the fight began and Queen Bee started it up the machine overloaded. If it keeps up the rate it's going at now Bialya and us will be history. _

_ Can you shut it down before then? _Aqualad asked, concerned.

Robin sent them a quick series of mental images. Then he started to say, _But you guys need to lea- _

_No fuckin' way am I leaving my little brother, _Roy said firmly with absolute certainty in his voice.

_Dude, I am _NOT _leaving you behind, _Wally said.

_For once, me and Baywatch are in agreement. No. Fuckin'. Way. Am I leaving, _Artemis added.

_I have to agree with them, Robin, _Aqualad added.

_I do to, Robin we are not leaving you, _Miss Martian said firmly. Robin started to ask,

_Are you_ su-when Superboy cut in and quoted Lilo & Stitch,

_*Ohanna means family. Family means no one gets left behind, _All this happened in the space of a few seconds. Robin made a decision and threw a disc at the machine.

The disc exploded on impact. The effect was instant. Blinding white light shot out of the machine. It enveloped the teenagers, and the force of the blast caused the white light to break the warehouse opened. Although it happened fast, the blast looked like it took forever as it broke through in cracks through the warehouse. The villains looked on, for they had woken up before the blast and gotten the hell out of there. The jet the Team used to get to the warehouse was ripped to shreds(they had to use it because the bioship was still recovering from the mission before). Suddenly, the soldier who was driving jerked to a stop. Black Canary had become concerned when there was no contact from the Team.

She informed the other mentors (except Superman) and Red Tornado. Now, standing before Sportsmaster, Queen Bee, and the Terror Twins were a bunch of pissed off mentors. Total, that was six angry and concerned heroes. Black Canary asked, with a sinking feeling as she saw the wreckage,

_"Where are they?" _

Sportsmaster just smirked(his mask had fallen off in the fight) and pointed behind him to the wreckage. He responded, saying,

"If you're lucky, you might find a piece of them."

* * *

Far, far, away seven teenagers opened their eyes to face what awaited them.

* * *

***gasp* Did I just kill the Team? Nope. If you want me to continue then leave a review. Anyways, first chapter of my first published story DONE! Please don't kill me because of the cliffhanger *sets up escape plans*. **

** *I think that's how you spell 'Ohanna'. Not sure. **

** Review if you want me to continue! I know I got a lot of ideas for this.**


	2. Confusion

**Alright, since I got a positive response I'm posting another chapter. But first, I want to say thank you to the people who took the time to review my story and respond back to me. **

** To Godgirl4ever: Thank you for being my first review, I appreciated your comment. Also, out of curiosity I went and saw your profile. I remember what gay actually means. I read it in a dictionary one day. It means joy. I mean, c'mon, in the song 'Deck the Halls' there's a line that says 'our gay apparel'. I don't like cursing much either, and honestly, I don't see the point in curse words. I mean, there just words. Who invented curse words anyway? And how are they curse words? Never mind, I'm rambling about this. And it's giving me a headache. So, yeah thank you for being my first review. **

** To Broken Antler in Winter: Thank you for commenting, and no, not letting them die will work. Since I was curious (I'm a kid after all...) I read your profile. And I ended up laughing at the princess comparisons, and the fact that all those reasons to join the dark side qualify for the Bats. Fudgenuggets is something I say when I stub my toe, and I have read the Lord of the Rings books (and loved them) plus the hobbit. My question therefore, for you is this: Have seen the LOTR movies or the Hobbit movies? Feel free to answer, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. **

** To Artemis is awesome: Yes, yes Artemis is awesome. Thank you for reviewing. I will keep going with the story! ;) **

** To Purple Pixie5: Thank you for reviewing, and yes I'll try to continue. Because of school, updates and new chapters will be crazy, though, but I'll try my best. **

** To Sparrow'sArrow: *jokes* I'm updating now, aren't I? Thank you for the review and encouragement. **

** To thwipthwipity: I will continue, don't worry you'll see where it goes *smiles mischievously*. Thank you for reviewing.**

**To Strike OOO: Thank you for the compliment/review, and I will continue. Oh, and I know Red Arrow is by himself, but I've read a lot of stories where he, Robin, and KF are like brothers because they are some of the first child heroes. ****I do not intend to offend anyone who is against these kind of stories, but I've gotten attached to the idea of them being brothers, and that is my own personal opinion on the matter it doesn't have to be someone else's. Besides, when RA went off the deep end in the search for his DNA donor it deepened my attachment for the brother theory when Wally and Dick were some of the people that came to talk to him. **

**Wow, that was really long. Sorry, I get sidetracked and tend to go on a bit. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. The very thought is preposterous. **

* * *

Artemis woke up first. There was a haze in her mind. But she was aware of one thing. Pain. To move would seriously hurt so she decided mentally to analyze the situation with the training she had received. _Unwanted training, _she thought bitterly, _Well, let's see. Two broken ribs judging by the tightness in my chest, and my wrist hurts, but it's not on fire. A fracture or sprained wrist. Great, no archery. Just my luck._ she thought glumly. Gritting her teeth, she propped herself up, and looked at her legs. Her right ankle was twisted and she knew from experience that it would not support her weight. Looking around again, she took note of their surroundings.

It looked like they were on the very outskirts of a town-was that Mount Justice? **(A/N:Yes, I have seen season 2. However, Wally will be alive, and Mount Justice will be intact. Oh, Nightwing might be in here. I might have him like, go missing and then right a story on what happens during that time, but since their all mad at him they don't know he's gone. If that's the case, he won't be in this story. Let me know what you guys think.)** Miss Martian lay on her side to Artemis' right. She looked fine, except for a few scratches and bruises. A little ways to her right Aqualad lay. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned. It looked like because of his tough Atlantean skin he had just gotten a few shallow cuts that were healing quickly, and a nasty bruise on his face. Superboy lay across from Artemis on his back. His shirt had a large diagonal rip going from left to right, but other than that he appeared okay. Somehow, they all had their equipment. They were in the woods, it was nighttime, and a road was a few yards away from the group of teen heroes.

Artemis heard a groan, and slowly Miss Martian started to get up. She asked dazed,

"Wha-What h-happ'ned?"

Artemis thought back to what happened. She responded,

"We were on that mission in Bialya. To stop that-", she paused, "machine, Robin threw an explosive disc at it."

Miss Martian was silent. Then she let out a quiet,

"Oh," ,then she thought about what Artemis said, "Wait-where's Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow?"

Artemis' eyes widened at the question. How could she have forgotten? Aqualad, who had started waking up heard the last bit of the girls conversation, Miss M's question. His own eyes widened, and the three sat in silence for a while. Until,

"W-What's goin' on?" ,Superboy slurred. In a calm voice Aqualad explained what had happened. By the end of it Superboy was pacing around. He was arguing with Aqualad about what to do, while Miss Martian cried silently. Artemis sat frozen in shock. Aqualad ended the argument when he said,

"ENOUGH! Artemis is injured and we must get her medical help." ,Superboy who had opened his mouth to argue, closed it when he saw Artemis, who had by this point passed out. Instead he said,

"Robin gave me a GPS before the mission. In case we got separated, so I could use it to find the Team if we got separated. I can use it to find where we are."

Aqualad said, "That is a good idea. Do it," he ordered Superboy, "Miss Martian-" ,that snapped the Martian girl out of her state of shock ,"And myself," ,he continued ,"shall tend to Artemis. I believe she once mentioned to me about a compartment for medical supplies in the base of her quiver."

With that, the teens started doing as they were told. Superboy moved a little ways apart so the noise wouldn't distract the others. Aqualad and Miss Martian moved toward Artemis. Aqualad gently unscrewed the bottom of her quiver while Megan had lifted Artemis up in the air. He carefully took out a container. Miss M put Artemis down, and Aqualad opened the medical kit. He took out a few rolls of gauze and instructed Miss Martian to rap Artemis' ankle. He showed her how to do it, and then he started to rap the archers wrist. With a small sigh he thought about how cranky the archer was gonna be. Kid Flash better-wait, don't think about him now. Thinking about their missing teammates just caused them pain, so Aqualad focused on the matter at hand.

Meanwhile, Superboy had taken out the GPS. He opened it, and saw they were in Happy Harbor. Superboy frowned, something was off. Things just didn't feel right. They had been briefed before the mission and Batman had told them the machine was meant to be a transporter of sorts. They didn't know exactly what the machine did, for all The League knew it could transport people to another dimension. That had been the whole point of the Team's covert (Superboy internally snorted at the word) recon mission. To find out what the machine did. Superboy was now scowling in concentration. What had Robin (Superboy internally flinched at the name) say the machine did? By now, Aqualad, who had gotten Artemis conscious walked over (Artemis was being supported by Miss Martian). He asked

"My friend, what is the matter? You seem troubled." ,Superboy responded,

"Nothing, it's just that-" ,he paused and Aqualad made a 'go on' gesture, "Something's feels off." ,at this everyone nodded and waited for him to continue ,"Do-do any of remember what Batman said the device could do?"

Silence. Then Miss Martian spoke up timidly,

"He said it was a transporter of sorts,"

"Exactly," ,Superboy said.

"Superboy where are you going with this?"

Superboy ignored him and kept going, "Do any of you remember what Robin said it was able to do for sure when he hacked the files?"

Everyone frowned in concentration. This time it was Artemis that spoke up,

"It can transport..._things_ to another-another dimension" ,Artemis finished in a quiet voice.

Everyone was silent at the revelation that they could have been sent to another dimension. They became confused. If they were in this dimension, then why aren't Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow here with them? Could they have bee-no, they couldn't think like that. Robin and their other missing teammates were _here_ they just had to _find_ them. Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted the Team's plans for finding their missing members. Never being ones to run away from a fight, they headed for the noise. Despite their battered state all of them (except Artemis) could fight, and it was their duty as heroes to protect civilians. When they got there, they saw a Sportsmaster, as well as Black Spider and Hook. They were fighting in an old abandoned warehouse.

A flying blond girl with bracelets eerily similar to Wonder Woman was fighting Black Spider. A girl dressed in a magicians outfit was battling Sportsmaster, and (Superboy noticed with annoyance) what looked to be a green monkey was shape-shifting and battling Hook. Sportsmaster wore the same attire, though it looked bulkier, like it had more armor on. Black Spider was wearing a purple body suit, with orange lenses, silver gauntlets, and a silver stripe down the middle. Hook wore grey combat boots, dark black Kevlar pants. He had on a denim jacket and wore no shirt, but he did have bandages rapped around his torso and one hand. On his other arm was his hook, instead of his hand. At least they knew who the villains were*****. Both parties hadn't noticed the new arrivals. Deciding this was the perfect time to join the fight, Superboy waited until the green monkey boy had jumped and launched himself at Hook with a roar. He growled/yelled,

"I HATE MONKEYS!"

He caught Hook (and everyone else in the room) by surprise. Hook didn't have enough time to block the solid punch to his jaw. Superboy had punched with enough force to knock him out, but not enough to kill Hook. He went sailing across the room and slumped against the wall. At the same time, Aqualad used his water bearers to form a hammer and hit Sportsmaster over the head. Sportsmaster fell to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, Miss Martian had slammed Black Spider against the wall next to Hook. He slid down unconscious next to Hook. Stunned the magician, the green monkey, and the flying girl turned to Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian with shocked expressions. They had gone back to where Miss Martian had set down Artemis, and had formed a protective circle around the archer. The magician started to speak, and asked-

* * *

Zatanna Zatara was _not _having a good day. After the invasion, she and Rocket had talked. Both of them missed the team and they decided that they wanted to rejoin the Team. They could do that since they weren't known heroes, had no official introduction ceremony, and had only been on the League for a couple months. So, therefore, Rocket and Zatanna had rejoined the Team. Shortly afterward, Artemis and Kid Flash came out of retirement when they both relented and admitted that they missed being a hero. Now, things were going back to semi-normal, and of course something had to come up. This was her first mission back with the Team, and now she, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl were fighting Sportsmaster, Black Spider, and Hook. Suddenly, before Zatanna could blink Sportsmaster, Hook, and Black Spider had been taken out by teenaged versions of Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian.

She was now facing said teenaged versions and noticed they had formed a circle around what appeared to be a teenaged Artemis. Great. Absolutely perfect. If these were clones, she just might go and blow up Cadmus herself. She opened her mouth and asked,

"Who are you? Don't try to lie, I know the real Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis."

The teenaged Aqualad stepped forward and said,

"I can assure you we are the real Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis-" ,she opened her mouth to argue but he held up a finger showing he wasn't done talking and he continued,

"However, we may not be the ones you are familiar with, as we appear to have been accidently transported to another dimension."

Zatanna, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl, who were stunned before, now were completely floored.

* * *

**DONE. Wow that is a lot of words.**

**There. I hope I got the characters personality right. I'm basing them on what I've watched from TV and from what I've read from the stories on Fanfiction. Oh, and as for the reason for Zatanna's cranky-ness: Wouldn't you be cranky if your fight against a villain was taken from you by a teenaged version of people who are some of you best friends? **

***Black Spider and Hook are villains in Young Justice. They are in comic #1 and #2 if you don't believe me.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say. Please review, and if you noticed something I did wrong please leave a _helpful _review, _not _a _hurtful_ review. So yeah, Review!**


	3. Wally Can't Drive

**Alright, so here we go on chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

His head hurt. That was the first thing Robin noticed when he started to wake up. He kept his eyes closed, and did a damage assessment for injuries. Robin's head hurt but not to bad. Minor concussion. His wrist hurt, most likely a sprain and he felt a stinging sensation in his arms that suggested burns. _Aright, so there's a tightness in my chest. It's not to bad. Possibly one or two broken ribs. My legs feel fine, but my right ankle feels bruised. Great, I'll have to watch my flips. Yay me. _Robin thought sarcastically. He tuned his senses in and managed to make out that there were two other bodies near him.

_What the heck happened? _Robin thought. Then he remembered. The mission. The fight. The machine. His disc blowing up the machine. The blinding white light._ Ugh, what have we gotten into now? _

As Robin thought to himself he heard a moan off to his right.

"Food . . ." , a familiar voiced said. **(A:N guess who?) **

Hearing this, Robin opened his eyes. He blinked to adjust them twice to take in the scene in around him. Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Robin were on an old country dirt road. Robin was in the middle of the road. He felt kind of stupid laying there on his back. He was covered in dirt and mud. Turning his head to the right, he saw Red Arrow a couple of feet away. Red Arrow had his back facing Robin, and he appeared to be unconscious(at least Robin hoped. The alternative was unthinkable.).

Red Arrow's left arm was twisted at an awkward angle and he had multiple cuts and bruises. In fact, now that Robin thought about he had some cuts and bruises as well. Noticing the way RA held himself Robin concluded that he had a broken rib. Maybe some bruised ones. Just to make sure that Red Arrow wasn't seriously hurt, Robin grit his teeth and went to him. Nothing other than confirming what Robin had already concluded. Casting a wary look at his surroundings Robin looked around with more detail. They were surrounded by woods and it was nighttime. Robin looked up and his breath caught as he saw the stars.

Now certain there was no immediate threat he looked for the source of the moan. At first he thought it was Red Arrow, but he was now certain that it wasn't. Robin saw the familiar red and yellow uniform. On top of a car. Wait-what? Why was the speedster on _a car? _Taking a closer look at the car Robin saw that it was covered in dirt, and it was vacant. _It must be abandoned then, _Robin thought, _Either way I'm never gonna let Wally live this down. Spectacularly failing a mission, get blast to who-knows-where, and land on top of a car. Oh yeah, definite trolling material. _

Again, Robin grit his teeth and headed over to Wally. Inspecting the speedster for injuries, Robin saw that Wally's uniform had a few rips and he had a couple scratches and bruises. Kid Flash's wrist looked sprained, he will need to wrap it. All in all, the canary speedster faired pretty well. Except for the fact that he was covered in dirt. RA was also covered in dirt. Robin as well. Great, Agent A will have his head.

"Food. . ." ,again the speedster stirred, "W-Wha-Whats goin' on?"

"The machine blew up and most likely sent us to infinity and beyond." ,Robin said sarcastically. That got KF up.

"Rob?OhmygoshOhmygoshmyAuntisgonnakillmeandohmygoshmyuncleBarry'sprobalyfreakingoutand-and-and-and"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" ,an annoyed voice coming from behind Robin and KF said.

Both of them jumped, and they turned to look at the source of the voice(Kid Flash was still on the top of the car). They saw Red Arrow propped up on his right arm, cradling his left one to his chest with an annoyed and pained expression on his face. He was not a happy camper. After getting over his shock, Robin spoke.

"When did you come to?" Red Arrow responded,

"Not to long ago. Kid's voice woke me up. And gave me a headache. Can you help me get up?"

Robin went to the archer and helped him get up.

"There we go."

Red Arrow looked around and he did a double take when he saw Kid Flash on top of a car. Speaking his mind, Roy said,

"Why on Earth are you on a car?"

Kid Flash responded,

"I don't know! Just help me get down from here!"

Roy by this point was muffling laughter so he didn't hurt is ribs. Robin, however much he wanted to laugh, went over to Wally and carefully helped him down from the car. On his feet, Kid Flash looked around. An awkward silence came as the three looked around and avoid each others' eyes. Finally, Robin decided to break the silence.

"What are we going to do now?" ,he wondered aloud. That seemed to snap the others into being alert.

Red Arrow spoke up and said,

"First things first," ,the others attention snapped to him, "We take care of our injuries as best we can."

With that, Robin began to pull the medical supplies out of his utility belt. Roy pulled his medical kit out of the bottom of his quiver. Wally stood there, until he got out food to eat which had two benefits. One, the more energy he had the faster he healed. Two, his metabolism didn't kill him. They did the best they could treating their injuries with their costumes on. Robin wrapped his and Roy's ribs, then he wrapped the archers arm. Robin then helped RA put bandages on his cuts. After that Red Arrow helped patch up Robin.

He wrapped white gauze around Robin's head, then wrapped Robin's ribs and wrist. He put some salve for the burns on the birds arms, then he carefully wrapped those in white cause. Despite Robin's protest that he was beginning to feel like a mummy, Roy wrapped his ankle so Robin didn't hurt it more. Then he After they finished Kid Flash spoke,

"Okay so that's done. What now?"

Again Red Arrow took charge being the oldest on their.

"We need to find out where we are. Then we need to find out if that car's drivable." ,at this Roy grimaced and Robin dreaded the next sentence, "Wally, you're gonna have to drive. Robin has to many injuries to drive and I can't drive with a broken arm."

Kid Flash grinned widely, causing the other two to shudder. They both remembered Wally driving. The experience was . . . memorable.

"Robin can you . . . ?"

Robin said, "On it."

He pulled up his wrist computer and set to work. The location that appeared on the map was Yellow Stone National Park. That was why it was so cold. But there was something else . . . Robin remembered hacking the files and finding out what the machine was meant to do . . . Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Red Arrow were working on the car. It was usable. Taking a break, the duo turned around to look at the bird. They saw his expression, so Red Arrow asked him,

"What's wrong?"

Robin was hesitant in responding,

"The machine was supposed to send things to another dimension so what if . . . "

Kid Flash finished the sentence, "What if we were sent to another dimension. But then how is your wrist computer working? GPS is one dimensional."

Robin shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe it's a side effect of getting blasted to another dimension."

A thought occurring to him, Kid Flash said, "If we did get here from another dimension we would most likely have a different energy signature than the natives to this dimension, and our entrance would have caused a massive energy surge. Rob, come here for a minute."

Red Arrow stood off to the side and watched as they messed with Rob's wrist computer. Simultaneously, both their eyes widened.

Robin started, "Oh . . . "

Kid Flash finished, "Crap."

Interested Roy looked at the screen. He stated, "So we are in another dimension. Robin was right. And we do give off unique energy signature. Shit. We won't be able to disappear. We need to find the heroes of this dimension."

Kid Flash corrected, "If there are heroes in this dimension. Robin, hack."

As if 'hack' was a magic word Robin began working on his wrist computer. Meanwhile the Kid Flash and Red Arrow started up the car. Looking like a robot, Robin climbed into the back of the land rover, still typing. Kid Flash and Red Arrow shook their heads in amusement. They gotten in the car and five minutes later they heard,

"I got it!"

"You did?" ,Kid Flash asked. Robin said,

"Yes, I did. Okay, so there _are_ heroes in this dimension. I hacked the Justice League's data base and it looks like there's a team to. Wait-hold, on it looks like they formed on Independence day, while we formed on New Years."

Red Arrow said, "Well, it looks like that is one of the differences in this dimension. I'm happy that we don't have to fight an evil JL. That would complicate things. This means they could likely work with us to help get back to where we belong. Robin, can you . . .?"

Robin said,

"Alright, beacon sent along with coordinates for our location if they haven't already come here to investigate the energy signature. By the way, it's freaky how calm you are. I might need to demand a DNA test."

They fell silent again until Wally started up the car. Roy strapped on his seat belt and wedged himself in the passenger side as best he could. Robin, who was sitting in the middle of the backseat put his seatbelt on and braced himself. Then, Wally hit the gas and he grinned like a crazy person. The other two began praying that Wally would hopefully not crash and that they would make it out alive. Both of them had clenched their teeth to refrain from shouting, knowing it would do no good. Until they both relented.

"WATCH OUT!" "AHHHHHHH" "WAAAHHHOOO!THIS IS FUN!" "NOT FUN, NOT FUN, _NOT FUN!"_ "AVOID THE DEER!" "HOLY SHI-AHHHH!"

Wally swerved to avoid the deer and the car tilted dangerously. Meanwhile, the others were still screaming bloody murder. Robin shouted,

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Roy screamed, "AVOID THE WILDLIFE! NO! HIT THE BRAKE-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Robin screamed,

"CLIFF! THAT'S A CLIFF! AVOID THE CLIFF! NO! DON'T-OH NO! FOR THE LOVE OF BAAAAAATMAAAAAAN!"

They both tried to warn the speedster but it was too late. Kid Flash _had_ swerved to avoid the wildlife but he swerved right towards a cliff. They were now rolling down said cliff. Roy and Robin were screaming while Wally was shouting. Finally, they came to a stop at the bottom. Miraculously, they were all unharmed. All three of them were in their seats with the seatbelts on. However, while Roy and Robins grip had been strong before, it was now a death grip.

As if on cue, the airbags chose _that_ moment to deploy. Kid Flash raised both his arms straight up and his muffled voice came through the airbags to the other two.

"WAHOO! YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

To his dismay, the bird and archer screamed in together,

"NO!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian . . . **

For a while they just stared at each other after Aqualad spoke. There was silence all throughout the warehouse. Until over Zatanna's, Beast Boy's, and Wonder Girl's coms. a voice came through. It was Mal Duncan, the new Guardian.

_"Zatanna, there has been a huge energy surge in your area. Anything unusual?"_

Zatanna pressed a finger to her com. and hit the visual display. "Does this count as unusual?"

On the screen, it showed Guardian, as well as Aqualad and Batman. They froze and looked at the teenaged versions of Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian.

"What. Happened?"

Zatanna opened her mouth to speak, but it was the teenaged Aqualad who beat her to it.

"We were on a mission in Bialya. The machine we were supposed to be inspecting went haywire, and Robin blew it up. The machine was made to send things to another dimension, so we believe that we have been accidently sent to this dimension."

Batman asked, "Where is Robin?"

Teenaged Aqualad said, "Most likely he is here in this dimension. Kid Flash and Red Arrow may be with him, too," ,at their puzzled faces he added, "Robin and Kid Flash convinced Red Arrow to come along. Given that you detected our entrance with the energy surge, it is possible we may be able to find them the same way."

Nodding, Batman conducted a search and found the same surge in Yellow Stone National Park.

"Yellow Stone National Park. Coordinates have just been sent to you. Zatanna, go. Wonder Girl, take Beast Boy and head to the Cave. Tell no one of this for now."

And with that Batman closed the screen before the other two had a chance to speak. Nodding numbly, all of them exited the warehouse, while sending a message so the cops could pick up Sportsmaster, Hook, and Black Spider. Zatanna instructed Wonder Girl and Beast Boy not to tell anyone about this. The pair nodded still slightly in shock. Then she went to the jet they had used. Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian got in.

Honestly, Zatanna had no idea why they took the jet when Happy Harbor is right next to Mount Justice. Right now, she was grateful for it. As the others got in the back, Zatanna went to the cockpit. Checking the coordinates, she took off at top speed. The flight took an hour. In the back their was silence, so she assumed in the back they were having a mental conversation, or they all simultaneously fell asleep. Yeah, right.

When they arrived, Zatanna got the others out of the back. Aqualad said,

"Thank You."

Zatanna said, "Your welcome. I can use a tracking spell to find you tea-"

But she was interrupted as Artemis spotted the car tracks at the same time Superboy said,

"Quiet! I hear something. It sounds like. . . screaming?"

Artemis said, "The car tracks look fresh. We should follow them."

The group then swiftly got back on the jet. They followed the tracks until they spotted the SUV tumbling down the hill.

"There!" ,Miss Martian said.

Zatanna landed as fast as she could. After they all got out they scrambled down the hill. When they got down there, they heard what sounded like Red Arrow and Robin shouting 'NO'. Super got to the car and ripped open the side door. He saw Robin looking at him in surprise. Robin said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you." ,Artemis retorted.

Superboy got Robin out and pulled him to his feet. Zatanna stood off to the side, slightly stunned at seeing a younger Nightwing. Of course, he didn't know he would become Nightwing. But still, it was a shocker. The group told each other their injuries, and Aqualad explained what happened when he, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian arrived. After that, there was an awkward silence.

Breaking the tension, Aqualad asked how they got here.

Robin went first and he explained what happened. By the end of it, everyone was looking at the still grinning speedster. Noticing this, Wally blinked.

"What?" ,he asked as innocent as possible. Artemis snorted and rolled her eyes. She said,

"_You_, Baywatch, are never allowed to drive a car, Ever. Again."

Robin said, "Hear, Hear." ,while Red Arrow nodded in agreement.

"Hey! My driving is perfectly fine-" ,Artemis sent a pointed look to the demolished car, "-For your information, Harpy."

Before the two could start another fight, Aqualad interrupted,

"I believe that since we know for certain we can trust this world's heroes that it is time to go to Mount Justice with Zatanna."

Everyone blinked before they turned to the magician lurking in the corner. She jumped before saying,

"Oh, right. Well, um let's go."

And with that they headed up the hill and to the jet. As they were getting in the back of the jet, Robin spoke up. Everyone who was sitting down and Zatanna, who just about to close the back looked at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot." ,and with that he pulled up his holographic computer. Kid Flash asked,

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Robin answered, "Cutting off the distress signal and sending a message that we no longer need assistance."

Kid Flash said, "Oh, Okay."

The back of the jet closed and Zatanna started up the jet and took off. On the flight back, the Team fell asleep because they were exhausted at the night's events.

* * *

**Wow. That was long. Eh, well I'm sick and my homework's already been taken care of. I figured I'd write this. See ya next time! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Comments are appreciated, as long as they aren't rude and disrespectful. Again, REVIEW! It won't even take that long. **


	4. Thoughts and-What the Heck?

**Here we go for Chapter 4! My apologies for Wally's bad driving. You know how speedsters can be. Anywho, enjoy Chapter 4. It was hard to write because I'm getting deeper into the story, but I got it done. Oh, as for the ages I compared them using dates from the timeline in the show. I figured it out on my own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

A loud sound woke him up. Blearily, Red Arrow a.k.a Roy Harper opened his eyes. Look around in the dim light, it took a moment for everything that had happened to catch up with him. And sure enough, he remembered it. But first things first, he took note of the jet he was in now. The cabin was narrow, and there were six other occupants currently in it. Red Arrow was in the middle seat directly behind the cockpit. There were two other seats, one on his left and one on his right. Robin was sitting on his right, Kid Flash was sitting on his left. Along the right side of the wall went, in order, Artemis and Miss Martian. They were both strapped into the seat, the straps forming an 'X' across their chest. Both had their heads slumped against one another and were sleeping peacefully.

Across from them Aqualad and Superboy were harnessed in a similar manner, but the had both their heads leaned backwards. Red Arrow turned his gaze to the duo who convinced him to come and thought. _Damn. Why did I even come? It's not like I owe them. But I've known them since the beginning. . . _

It was true. He had known Robin since the bird was ten and he was fourteen. He had known Kid Flash since the speedster was thirteen and he was fifteen. They had become like his brothers, without warning, and they had become a part of him. Despite the fact he tries to tell himself he doesn't care he can't help but check on them to make sure if they're alright. Red Arrow sighed. They had both grown on him. After he threw his hat down and quit he hadn't talked to them. Now, here they were, in another dimension.

_I have to stop thinking like this, _Red Arrow thought, _it's giving me a headache. Oh well, just cause I quit doesn't me I have to stop talking to them. After all, it's not their fault the League treated us like sidekicks. Anyways, it isn't like they are going stop trying to talk to me. _

That was true to. When he left, both Robin and Kid Flash called him multiple times. He never answered, and a pang of guilt went through him at that. The only reason he was on the mission was because they went to his apartment and begged/annoyed him into coming. Seemingly done convincing himself, Red Arrow resolved to not leave them hanging. He would be there for them as best he could. Taking a last look at their faces, he saw that Robin and Kid Flash looked peaceful and content. Kid Flash had a small, slight smile on his face and Robin's face was relaxed. More relaxed then in the daytime.

_That kid works too hard, _Roy thought, _I wonder why-oh, the mass breakout from Arkham. Poor kid, he must've barely gotten any sleep. I'll have to bring it up to him. _

With this thought in mind Roy drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Team, report to mission room."

Batman's voice rang out over the intercom. Everyone looked surprised, except for Beast Boy and Wonder Girl who looked. . . dazed, and slightly stunned. Sure enough, the Team headed to the mission room. . .and saw Batman, Aqualad, Guardian, Red Tornado, and Black Canary standing there. Rocket, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Robin III, and Lagoon Boy filed in. All in all it was very, very crowded.

"What the Heck?" ,said Rocket, "Why are we all here?"

Everyone looked pointedly at Batman. Suddenly-

_**Recognized Nightwing B-01 **_

-rang out. Nightwing crossed his arms and looked at Batman.

"Well," he said, "What is this 'big emergency' that you needed to call me over for?"

Everyone's focus switched back to Batman. And he started to talk calmly, ignoring the question,

"Zatanna, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl came across a strange occurrence on their mission . . .

.

.

.

By the end of it, everyone was in shock, a million thoughts running through each of their heads. They honestly had no clue how to react. These were the founding members plus Red Arrow before he found out he was a clone, but since it was a different dimension their Red Arrow could _not _be a clone. That meant younger versions of Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian.

The Team had no way of knowing the behavior differences between the older versions, and therefore had no idea how to act around them. The older versions were worried. They had younger versions of themselves coming. And each an everyone of them remembered how they acted when they were younger.

They shuddered, more than slightly freaked out. After all, when they were partners they did not have an older generation of partners for guidelines. When they were younger they had to establish AND prove themselves as heroes. Nightwing was proof of that. He founded the Robin legacy, and he had to build up his reputation from scratch. Twice, once as Robin, once as Nightwing.

Each and everyone of them had to think of a name and start from scratch. The Team too, they had no older members to look to for guidance. They had to figure out how to be a team on their own.

Because of this, the six of them were always testing their limits of what they could and could not do. Plus Red Arrow, as he always got dragged in by Robin and Kid Flash. Black Canary was worried, too. Sure, the new Team was trouble, but the old team was a whole different brand of trouble. She should know, she was the team trainer, and she would sometimes play den mother when Red Tornado was needed for a League mission. She resolved to keep the med bay fully stocked.

Red Tornado had no idea what to do. The only idea he could think of was to make sure not to visit the younger team in order to avoid damage. He should know, he was their full time den mother. Thus he was caught in the crossfire more than once.

Batman was concerned. He remembered Nightwing and Kid Flash when they were younger. And Red Arrow their accomplice. The three of them could get into trouble in an empty room (He should know, he tested it) and cause quite a bit of damage. Not to mention the rest of the younger team, who the three would drag along with the excuse of Team bonding.

Good, polite Kaldur would even come along. Batman swore Kaldur enjoyed trolling people by using excuses that were actually genuine. With this in mind, Batman resolved to have a bottle of aspirin with him at all times. It would be interesting having a younger Nightwing with him, though.

As for the older Team of this home dimension, their shock was slowly fading and it was being replaced by curiosity. Beast Boy spoke, slowly as if this was all an illusion he still had trouble believing even when he saw the younger versions with his own eyes.

"When will they arrive here?"

Batman responded swiftly, "Arrival in five minutes. They will be coming in the hanger. You will be coming to introduce yourselves."

The tone of his voice did not leave room for argument. Numbly, they nodded and moved to walk to the hanger.

* * *

**Hopefully, I got the characters right. I know the bit with Roy was not needed, but I wanted to put it in there. I am a fan of the stories where Kid Flash, Red Arrow/Speedy, and Robin are brothers. Apologies to people who aren't fans of that, but it's what I got hooked on. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm hoping I got the reactions right. **

**Sorry, not a whole lot of talking in this chapter. Anyways, let me know if next chapter should have the League and how they are handling the Team's apparent death's. Should I have Batman go complete Daddy! Bats and refuse to believe Robin's gone? Should I have Batman finding the energy signatures from the Team's departure or have him find files Robin sent about the machine? Or should I have Robin do something similar, and have Robin discover that if you get the right signal you can establish contact dimensions? **

**Should I have Superman get his but whooped by an angry and upset Black Canary, Louis Lane, Jonathan and Martha Kent? Let me know! **

**Review!It won't take to long and it isn't hard. Review! **


	5. Not Dead, Not Yet

**I'm back! And I would like to say a few words to that one guest review that accused me of ignoring Aqualad because he's black:**

**I'm not racist. I'm not against Aqualad. I am _not _ignoring Aqualad because he's black. In fact, I am not intentionally ignoring him at all. One of my favorite things about Young Justice is the variety of people. Rocket is black. Aqualad is black. Blue Beetle (2) is Hispanic. Artemis is half-Vietnamese. Nightwing is Romani(gypsy). Red Arrow was raised by Native Americans for crying out loud! (From what I've heard a Navajo chief saved him from a fire that killed his parents; Brave Bow raised him on the preserve and taught him how to shoot a bow. I have also heard that Brave Bow was the one who gave Roy the nickname Speedy because he shot the bow fast. Not positive, but it's what I've managed to conclude.) **

**I do not have not have any problem with people who are different. How dare you imply that I'm racist! I am not. It's just that when you say 'Aqualad' I think 'cool, calm, collected, patient, polite'. I just have difficulty imagining Kaldur doing crazy things. I like Aqualad, and I personally think people do not pay enough attention to him. If you don't believe me, then fine, don't believe me. Go take your judgmental attitude somewhere else, and grow up. **

**People make different choices, people like different things, and people have different opinions. Everybody looks at things differently. It just so happens that the brother stories I have read of Robin, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash don't have a lot of Kaldur in them. I know Aqualad is considered by some to be an original partner. Heck, I consider him an original partner. It's just that I can't see him doing crazy things and bonding that way over them.**

**This notion that I am ignoring Kaldur because he black is retarded. You don't know me. You haven't met me. You are making an assumption based off of what I have written, and if you have read it, my profile. Because that's what it is. An assumption. You have no right to judge me. Quite frankly, this world doesn't need people who judge others. Everyone has flaws. **

** I have friends who will back up all of what I just said. Some of them are black. One is from Mexico. Another is a mix between white and black. I'm not against black people. If you're gonna insult me (because to me that's what it is: an insult) say it to my face, not as a guest. A guest is someone who is polite and is also someone who you treat nicely in return. You are not a guest. In fact, you are person non grata: Person not welcome. I am offended by your words. I can't stress that point enough. If you wanted more Kaldur you could have mentioned it. **

***on a side note if you want to read Aqualad's origin story it's in Young Justice comic issue 5. Kaldur became Aqualad when he was fourteen. If he was about seventeen in the show, that means he has been Aqualad for three years. Longer than Kid Flash. Almost as long as Red Arrow (Speedy). It would also mean that he would have met Robin when he was ten. (I did the calculations in my head. I'm pretty sure they're correct.) **

***Racist means to be against somebody because of their skin color or race. **

***Why do you assume I'm against Aqualad because he's black? That's just stupid to assume that. **

**My apologies to the people who haven't done anything wrong. I needed to rant and get that off my chest. Let's get started with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

**_Back with the League after the explosion: _**

Wayne Manor was silent.

The silence penetrated each and every part of the manor. Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth had both gone off to their rooms to grieve in their own fashion. Alfred had retreated to his private quarters. As for Bruce, Batman, he was sitting at the Bat-computer (he realized with a pang that it had been Robin who had named the computer. He had added the prefix 'bat-' to everything. _Everything. _Batcave, bat-computer, batmobile, bat-jet, batarang, bat-grapple-heck, even bat-chair) in his Batman gear with the cowl pulled down.

Now, Robin wasn't here. No voices rang through the halls, no cackling laughter sounded. All that was left was a ghost. Even though it had only been a day, to Batman it felt like an eternity. Right now, he was functioning purely on autopilot. Because it couldn't be true. His little bird couldn't be gone. After all, there was no body. No body, no proof, no evidence, no remains-nothing. He had started to search, relentlessly.

Nothing.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He tried again. And again. Nothing, nada, zip, nil, non, zilch-nothing! He screamed and punched the desk in frustration. Above him in the dark cave, a few bats were startled awake.

BEEP

What the-

BEEP

There it is again. But-it couldn't be, that was the noise his wrist computer made when it received information-from Robin. There was only one logical solution. He was hallucinating-

BEEP

-Or not. Hesitantly, Batman looked around. He brought up his holographic computer on his glove. It was working! In the fight against the already battered Sportsmaster, Queen Bee, and the Terror Twins. He brought up the computer. His eyes went wide. If this information was correct, which it better be cause this would be one hell of a cruel joke, then this could explain why there were no bodies.

He dug deeper. He did some calculations, and his eyes widened. If these are correct- then the Team could be alive. He had to share this, so even though it was nighttime, the time for Batman to be out fighting crime, he got on his motorcycle to head to the zeta-transport. He sent a message for an emergency League meeting. His eyes were blazing with determination. If there was even a chance for Robin to be alive, he was taking it. Gotham could survive a night.

After all, all of the major Arkham crazies were in Arkham. Robin, however, was quite possibly in another universe. This was better than being dead, but what if he died in that universe? What would Alfred, Leslie, Lucius, and him do? What if the other team members die? What would the other mentors do? What would the rest of the League do? For although only some of them were mentors, and even though the core seven members had met Robin first, all of the League had known Robin since he was nine.

They thought of him as a nephew. Heck, they thought of Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and Aqualad as nephews with how long they had known the four. As for Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis, many League members had yet to meet them so they were unsure how to feel about them. Batman. . . needs Robin. More importantly, he needs Dick Grayson. Robin is his son, though neither of them have said that out loud, they know they are father and son.

Robin broke past his barriers, and found a place in his heart. He broke past the League's hearts, often calling them his Aunt's and Uncle's. To Batman's dismay, the League members in turn started introducing him as their nephew when they ran across friends in public. The League members with secret identities volunteered to watch Robin and that caused him to make up cover stories as to how he knew their secret identities.

There was no denying that they were all a tad bit protective of Robin. Batman started to think about Robin's bonds with the other child heroes.

Speedy had come next after Robin. He underestimated Robin, thought him unfit to be a hero. The look on his face when he found out Robin had already been a hero for a year! And then Robin had started to call him his brother. Robin had started to hang out with Speedy more, and gradually, Roy started to think of Robin as a brother.

He even started to introduce Robin to his friends as his kid brother, like how the League introduced him as their nephew. After, of course, he was told their identities when Robin had succeeded in convincing Batman to let him tell his 'brother'. One of the arguments was that their civilian identities would meet anyway, since Bruce and Ollie were friends. Roy looked completely shocked when he found out that a kid he considered a brother was Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Batman had a feeling that was when Roy admitted to _himself_ that Robin was his brother in all but blood. It was obvious to everyone else.

Roy then made it very clear that anyone who would mess with Robin would answer to Speedy. He even kicked the crap out of the bullies who picked on Robin. Of course, no permanent damage was done. Other than multiple threats of revenge should the bullies do it again. Batman smirked at the thought. At one point or another, the League had interfered with Robin and bullies. As heroes. In what they called 'coincidences'. Batman had even done it. Robin had found it very funny.

Next, there was Aqualad. He was very formal, and like the League before they had met Robin, he had disapproved of Robin being a hero. Despite that, Robin accepted Aqualad openly, and proved to him why Robin was a hero. Kaldur's respect for Robin had grown after that. Robin and Speedy often hung out with Aqualad. Though they weren't able to do there usual hijinks (Kaldur had lots of respect for his elders, any pranking and rule-breaking was done discreetly and secretly. Often times no one knew it was Aqualad) they still went to movies, tried to teach Kaldur video games, and went on joint missions when their mentors teamed up.

The first time Robin called Kaldur his brother was when they met for the second time. Batman had seen the small smile on the Atlantean's usually calm features. And so, Robin had gained another brother. Batman wouldn't let Robin tell Aqualad his ID, though, because there was no reason for Aqualad to know.

And so Kid Flash came. He and Robin hit it off from the start, doing many things together. The League nicknamed the pair the Demonic Duo. Robin and Kid Flash would drag Speedy along two. The League nicknamed them the Terrible Trio. The three of them easily became brothers. Kaldur, too. They managed to drag him into as many things as they could. Kaldur, however, had more common sense, so there was less property damage done. When Aqualad was there, they got into trouble less.

Poor Aqualad was designated the mediator between the three of them.

Then Cadmus and Superboy had come. Along with the falling out of Speedy and Green Arrow, and the formation of Young Justice (The Team for short). Miss Martian had joined, and three days later Artemis was discovered and joined them. The six of them had been a team for four weeks now. Well, seven if you considered Red Arrow. Batman did. All those times the zeta sent him to the cave can't have been 'accidents'. He knew that Red Arrow had to have come on purpose because there was no way for Robin to know when Roy would be using the zeta and send him to Mount Justice.

Of course, he could have done it before hand, but Batman checked the zetas for tampering the third time Roy 'accidently' showed up at Mount Justice. Batman had a feeling that that boy was a part of the Team even though he didn't realize it.

Robin trusted Superboy, and considered him a brother. He trusted Miss Martian, and saw her as the caring older sister of the group. Despite knowing her pedigree, he trusted Artemis. He saw her as the tough luck older sister who would try to be there when she was needed. He had not told the others of Artemis' secret, knowing she will tell them when she's ready. Artemis herself didn't even know that he knew! And she got transferred on a Wayne scholarship to the same school as Robin.

Batman can't count the number of times Robin had asked to tell the Team his ID. Batman wouldn't let him because there was no viable reason for the Team to know his secret ID. Right now, he would tell the Team _both_ of their IDs if it brought Robin back.

Still, if Robin was another dimension, which he hoped he was, and not dead, which he hoped Robin wasn't, then he couldn't be more relieved that these six individuals were with Robin.

Finally, Batman arrived at the zeta tube. He slowed down, and got off his motorcycle. Batman quickly hid it in the small hidden chamber he and Robin had designed and made together to specifically hide their bikes and not draw attention to the abandoned phone booth. (Batman had point blank refused to have one in the Batcave)

Taking a breath, he steeled himself. His face became its usual stoic mask. Batman punched in the coordinates for the Watchtower. And in a flash of light, Batman was gone.

* * *

**Watchtower . . . **

Up at the Watchtower in the meeting room, the mood was subdued. Nobody was willing to break the silence. Black Canary was glaring at Superman with her arms crossed. Superman looked uncomfortable. Flash was slumped in his chair. Green Arrow sat still and silent in his chair. Martian Manhunter was sitting still with his eyes closed. He looked to be meditating.

Aquaman sat rigid and straight in his chair. Both Green Lanterns were looking around nervously in their seats. Wonder Woman was fidgeting and avoiding looking at everyone. Hawkman and Hawkgirl were sitting side by side. Hawkgirl had her head on Hawkman's shoulder. Both of them looked tired, as if a weight was on their shoulders.

Captain Atom was sitting still looking straight ahead. Red Tornado just sat there. No one could really tell if he was really looking at anything. Captain Marvel was leaning on the table with his arms crossed and his head on his arms. He looked sad. Zatara sat uneasily. He, like everyone else, was wondering why Batman had called a meeting. Everyone hoped that maybe, just maybe the Team wasn't dead. That Batman had some how found evidence proving that they could be alive.

He was, after all, a detective. If anyone could find the Team, it'd be him. That could be the reason for this meeting. The other reason was to discuss what to do about their civilian and superhero IDs. Everyone hoped it was the former of the two.

_Recognized Batman 02 _

All their breaths caught as Batman came walking into the room. He said one simple sentence.

"There is a high possibility that the Team is alive."

Everyone's breath caught. Then they all spoke at once, demanding to know what happened. They demanded to know how high the chance was that the Team was alive. The mentors sat stunned, then they joined the symphony of voices. Green Arrow started shouting, wanting to know what happened to Artemis and Red Arrow. Flash super-speeded over to Batman.

He started asking about Kid Flash in super-speed. Martian Manhunter's eyes had snapped open. He joined the growing crowd around Batman. He asked in a worried voice about Miss Martian.

Aquaman had come up to Batman and began to demand to know about Aqualad. Black Canary, as much as she wanted to ask about Superboy, screamed,

"ENOUGH!" ,everyone looked at her, "I'm sure if we give Batman a chance to explain our questions will be answered. "

Superman spoke up,

"Canary's right. If we want to find out what happened to Robin, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy- "

But he was interrupted by Black Canary who said angrily,

"Like you care about Superboy! You didn't even acknowledge his existence!"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard. Superman said,

"He was my _clone_! He was created to destroy me!"

Black Canary's eyes burned with fury. She moved forward to punch Superman, but someone beat her to it. Batman. Up until this point he and the other Leaguers had formed a loose circle around the two. Batman had remained motionless. Until now. He walked forward and socked Superman in the jaw. Superman was shocked enough that the punch hurt and made him fall down. Batman growled angrily,

"Just because he's your clone doesn't make him an_ exact_ copy of you. Get that through your thick head, Kent."

Everyone had their eyes on Batman. Black Canary smirked. Wonder Woman said,

"Batman, can you please tell us why there is a possibility the Team's alive?"

Batman responded, "Gladly. Everyone, take your seats and I will begin."

With that Batman walked swiftly to his seat, the rest of the heroes following suit. Superman walked numbly to his seat, still slightly in shock. Once everyone was in their seat, Batman began.

"The machine that the Team was sent to do a covert recon mission was meant to . . . "

* * *

**Heh. That was a long chapter. For me, anyways. I'm sure one day I'll write longer chapters some day. Anyhow, I'm going to Florida on March 5. Wish me a safe trip. I'm flying on an airplane for the first time! Yay! **

**REVIEW! It won't take too much time! REVIEW!**

**Try to give advice that is helpful, not pointless, or encouragement. I know there are some negative nancys out there, so I'm asking you to keep your thoughts to yourself. If you don't like my story, then don't read it. No ones forcing you to read the story. And people really don't want to hear comments about how much you hate a story. Doing that is just pointless. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
